


The Lingering Scent of Possibility

by shinobi93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, M/M, Marauders' Era, No actual love potion use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobi93/pseuds/shinobi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Remus Lupin accidentally smells amortentia he is thirteen and it means very little to him. The second time it starts to make him think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lingering Scent of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try my hand at what must be a pretty popular HP trope, I imagine: smelling amortentia and Having Realisations.
> 
> No warnings apply as far as I'm aware, and I do want to point out that nobody actually uses any love potions whatsoever.

He won’t understand for another three years, but the first time Remus Lupin smells amortentia, he is thirteen and miraculously early to a potions class. What is even more miraculous is that his three friends are with him: they had rushed out of Transfiguration before McGonagall could question why Sirius had been transfiguring everyone else’s squirrels into scorpions rather than his own squirrel into a candlestick, as per her instructions. Remus had tried to focus on transfiguring his squirrel but kept being distracted by Sirius’ stream of comments as he targeted each person. On the other side of Sirius, James had made a nice gold one, lit his candle, and then started drawing quidditch diagrams for the first match of the season, whilst Peter was poking the squirrel with his wand and wondering if it was hungry. All in all, it was worth them getting away.

Slughorn’s new sixth years are still putting away their potions kits and books as Remus and the others enter. They make their way towards their table for the past two years, blessedly far away from Slughorn’s desk but with decent access to the supply cupboard when there’s non-work-related stealing to be done. Remus sits between James and Sirius and they correct him when he’s wrong, because potions has never been his strong point and they would both prefer to help him be right than bother with their own work most of the time.

Still in the centre of their table is a gold cauldron full of a pearl-coloured potion. Tentatively, Remus leans towards it. He is suddenly drawn away from the sound of James and Sirius mock fighting as he takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of what he is certain must be the best smelling potion he’s ever found. There’s the Hogwarts library smell of parchment and dust and belonging mixed with a waft of a mug of milky tea like his parents make, calming and reassuring, and finally something familiar if unplaceable, but good nonetheless.

‘What’s-’ Remus goes to ask his friends, but before he can, Slughorn has waved his wand and the cauldron has disappeared. Peter and Sirius are laughing at something, possibly James, who is scowling. Sirius hits James round the head and settles into his seat beside Remus.

‘Another year of making sure potions only explode in Remus’ face when we want them to,’ he grins.

‘There was that time with the babbling-’ Peter begins but Sirius shushes him dramatically.

‘Another year!’

Remus smiles at the friends who last year took it in their stride to find out that the boy they share a dormitory and adventures with is a werewolf. Another year and he still can’t believe it. The strange potion is pushed from his mind as he looks at the friends he never dared imagine he might have. The feeling of warmth lasts for precisely six seconds before James accidentally hits him with a gobstone aimed at Sirius and he yelps loud enough to be glared at by Slughorn. It will be exactly three years before he smells amortentia again.

 

 

 

 

A lot can change in three years. For starters, Remus doesn’t take Potions any more. Having scraped through his OWL by extorting James and Sirius to help him revise in return for information on how to bypass the charms protecting the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, he has been freed from the bonds of studying potions, unlike his friends. James insists his subject choice is due to a desire to be an Auror rather than because a certain Lily Evans is incredibly good at Potions, but it is true that both he and Sirius got an O with very little effort, though a fair deal of illicit potion brewing over the years. Peter is average at Potions but has little decision making ability so picked it because the other two had.

Regardless, Remus finds himself leaving Arithmancy as quickly as possible to be in the Potions classroom before anyone has finished tidying away. At breakfast that morning Sirius had requested that Remus meet them in Potions before lunch, and Remus found himself agreeing before Sirius had even pulled out his pleading facial expression, the one which makes him look most like his dog form. In Arithmancy he’d wondered what plan his presence was required for, but he didn’t really mind. Even prefects are allowed to find it difficult to say no when Sirius Black pulls out the aristocratic pout. Over the summer, Remus had visited James’ house and it had been even harder because Sirius had been playing the ‘recently run away from home’ card whenever Remus hesitated. James and Remus had given each other dark looks whenever Sirius’ dramatics had seemed a little too forced. Remus knows his friends do the same about him and lycanthropy, though they’d never admit how much they worry. After five years, it can go unspoken.

His three friends have the same old table as ever, though when Remus enters, James is stepping towards Lily and her friends in the hope of her noticing his existence without instantly hating him. Remus doubts it’ll work: he’s friendly with Lily and she seems content to just tell James that he is repugnant every time he claims he’s charming someone ‘for her’. Peter is crawling around on the floor looking for something and Remus bites back a rat joke as he steps around the stools and towards Sirius. At that moment, he spots the cauldron on the table and peers at it to have a closer look; he’s intrigued what they’ve been up to now that they’re NEWT students. Remus does not remember the potion of three years previously, though the pearl colour is identical. The smell coming off the potion confuses him: it is like being hit in the face by the scent of Sirius, the library, and a cup of tea all at the same time. Remus looks around for the tea.

‘Moony!’ Sirius flicks his hair out of his eyes and grins. ‘What’s wrong? Have you lost something?’

‘What does that potion do? Enhance smells? Because I don’t see any tea.’ Remus stops looking and faces Sirius, who is looking at him with a thoughtful expression which is quickly banished.

‘What? No, Moony, it’s amortentia. You must’ve heard of it when you were swotting up for exams, you read every potions theory book in the library.’ Sirius has thrown everything haphazardly into his bag and now throws an arm much less haphazardly around Remus’ shoulder. ‘C’mon, I’m hungry.’

‘I think I’ve heard of it...love potion, right?’

Sirius steers them through the classroom and only drops his arm once they’re in the corridor.

‘Infatuation more like, but yeah, most powerful love potion in the world. And it smells like what you like. Your favourite smells. What did you get? A nice waft of book?’

Remus’ brain is processing what Sirius has just explained, but that doesn’t mean he can’t think of a comeback to that.

‘Oh, don’t tell me you just smell motorbikes, you and your pureblood rebel obsession with them.’

‘Well you can’t rebel with a nice cup of tea and a good book.’

‘I’m sure you could find the right book, Padfoot.’

‘You bet I could.’

‘Don’t think they’re in the library though.’

Sirius bursts out laughing.

‘Fucking hell Moony, I wasn’t even going there.’

Remus puts on an innocent expression.

‘Neither was I.’

They’re at the Great Hall, and it is only then that Remus realises that Sirius didn’t wait for the others. Remus wasn’t meeting all of them; he was meeting Sirius. They sit down beside each other and immediately Sirius starts grabbing chicken and chips. Remus eats the chips off the side of Sirius’ plate and isn’t caught until he picks up a whole chicken leg.

‘Hey!’

Sirius lunges forward to try and bite at the chicken, but he’s too slow. Remus has already raised it and torn off a strip with his teeth. Instead, Sirius’ face crashes into Remus’ upper arm and his arms flail and cling onto Remus for balance. By this point, Remus can barely keep himself upright from laughing. Sirius raises his head, one hand still clutching onto the back of Remus’ robes and the other onto the table.

‘I’ll get you for that, Moony.’

At that moment, James and Peter sit down opposite them. Neither seem surprised by the scene in front of them, though James looks strangely pleased with himself for someone shot down again by Lily. Nobody asks why Remus declares ‘I win’ and eats from Sirius’ plate for the rest of lunch. Nobody seems to find it strange.

 

 

 

 

_Only last year it had seemed like his and Sirius’ friendship might be over. Remus hadn’t had the energy when he’d awoken - more painfully than he had in a while - and been told the full story by James to be angry, only to utter a quiet but forceful ‘no’ at James’ ‘he wants to come and-’. He had needed time to process, to take in what had happened and what might have happened and how James, though clearly angry at Sirius, had still pointed out that Sirius clearly hadn’t thought that Snape had the courage or skill to get close to the Whomping Willow, poke the knot Sirius had told him about, and actually go down the passageway. ‘Doesn’t think’, Remus had spat bitterly, but the bitterness was at himself too, at the boy who could cause these kind of situations simply by being what he was._

_James and Peter had visited him a few more times, but hadn’t even tried to bring up Sirius. Remus had almost wished they would, so that he could get angry and then maybe it would feel better. If only Sirius would not think enough to try and turn up himself, so that Remus could yell or maybe he’d sound hurt and disappointed, he wasn’t sure. Once out of the hospital wing, it became clear that Sirius had was just shutting himself in the dormitory when not in class or at meals, sitting moodily on his bed with the curtains drawn._

_Sirius seemed a willing target when Remus decided to face the situation. Remus had pulled the curtains open, expecting a fight (James and Peter had been banned from entering until he said so) and then finding himself simply going ‘but why?’ in a hurt tone. Sirius had recoiled slightly from that voice and replied with ‘because he wasn’t supposed to believe me’. Remus had got angry at that, and Sirius’ voice had trailed off as he explained that Snape was meant to get hit by the tree and decide it was a prank to get him humiliated. ‘You didn’t think’ Remus had countered and Sirius had simply shrugged. ‘I hate him’ he had said, and Remus understood what he meant. Snape hated James the most, and James hated him back because they were enemies, but Sirius hated him differently, because Snape was what his parents wanted him to be like, obsessed with the Dark Arts and influenced by prejudiced friends. ‘Try to think sometimes before you hurt people’ Remus had said and walked out of the dormitory, but it was a start._

_Every time Remus agreed to the next plan or prank, every time they started planning the next full moon, he was aware that he too saw the virtue of thinking ‘but it will be fine and nobody will get hurt’ even though the chance was there. He wasn’t excusing Sirius, but he knew that he himself was too willing to run around Hogsmeade as a creature ready to attack any unsuspecting person they ran into. Teenage boys feeling too invincible to take the danger seriously enough. He never said this in so many words to Sirius, but sometimes, when Sirius seemed to step away from Remus, he’d just mutter ‘it’s okay’ in the hope that Sirius would get the picture. Friends are too important._

_And then the summer came and things felt a little more grown up. Sirius had left home, James would report the disappearances each day as he skimmed the Prophet, Peter looked uncertain what to say about it all. And Remus knew that he had entirely forgiven Sirius as he watched his friend bounce stones off the pond’s surface. In the twilight shadows, looking at the anger and hurt on the usually laughing face, prolonging the moment before he went and asked Sirius to come inside, because James had told Remus to go. James dealt with the anger, but Remus must have a go with the melancholy. Standing there in the back door of James’ house, he had understood that they didn’t know what they’re doing or what is going on in the wizarding world, but they were doing it together. Sirius had turned as Remus stepped closer to him. ‘I didn’t think, I just left’ he said, like an admission, like an apology. ‘Come inside’, Remus had replied, ‘it’s okay’._

 

 

 

 

This time, the potion is harder to forget. Sirius had described it to him so lightly, but it is clear to Remus that amortentia didn’t smell like what you like, it smelt like what would draw you to it the most. It stays on his mind as he starts all his NEWT classes, watches James and Peter spend the entire of one of their newfound free periods playing catch across the common room with a quaffle James had stolen, and continues to turn up after Potions. Sometimes they all leave the class together, other times are a repeat of the first and just he and Sirius walk off towards the Great Hall. With all the homework and marauders planning and lessons, Remus can’t find the time to steal one of the others’ potions book and see if there is any more information about amortentia. Like perhaps whether it could know things you didn’t. Or whether smelling people from it suggested attraction to them or just that their scent was noticeable. Sirius was certainly noticeable. He had a tendency, for example, to throw himself across Remus whilst he was trying to do homework and complain about having nothing to do.

It is on one such occasion that amortentia comes up again. Remus is doing Transfiguration homework, made all the more difficult because Sirius’ head in on his lap and occasionally complaining noises come from it. The rest of Sirius is spread out along the sofa with no regard for anyone else who might need a seat. James is on the armchair next to the sofa, doing homework whilst Peter sits on the huge arm of the squashy chair and tries to reword James’ work for his own. Occasionally James offers him suggestions. Sirius claimed he’d do his later, so now is switching between bored and sleepy like they are better alternatives to getting the homework done.

‘Right, potions time. Amortentia,’ says James. Remus’ ears prick up.

‘What are you doing?’ he asks casually.

‘Writing about its characteristics and composition and how they affect each other.’

‘And what can go wrong,’ adds Peter. ‘Though we don’t have to mention how creepy it is.’

‘Shame, because it’s really fucking creepy,’ Sirius pipes up. Remus looks down at him. ‘Wanting to use it, that is. The potion itself is fine. Shiny.’

‘Smells good,’ says James. ‘Wormtail, you write that. I’ll write something better.’

‘Oh Prongs, you’re only saying that because it’s the only time you can smell Evans without her punching you.’

‘Piss off Padfoot.’

‘No, bet I know all of yours.’ Sirius rotates his head to look at James, but doesn’t sit up. Remus is trying desperately hard not to seem too interested in their discussion. ‘Evans, naturally. Broomstick smell, that polished wood one. And...your mum’s cooking. Specifically when she makes a huge roast with all your favourite bits, which she does every Sunday that you’re home.’

James sighs in defeat. ‘Correct.’ He runs a hand through his hair.

‘Right, Wormtail. Newly cleaned sheets…’

‘...lemon meringue pie…’

‘...and that fresh smell you claimed girls have the other day, in a philosophical way, and then wouldn’t shut up about it,’ completes Remus, carried away with the game.

‘Shut up, I was making a point. But yeah.’ Peter nods.

‘So, Padfoot, ready for yours?’ James asks. He has a glint in his eye that makes Remus sure he knows his answers.

‘You’ll never get them.’ Sirius grins and throws an arm backwards, hitting Remus in the process. ‘Oops.’

‘Stop languishing on me.’

‘No.’

James is focused, however.

‘One, motorbike oil, though I’m still not entirely sure what the point of it is. Two, the smell of outside, open forest and freedom.’ 

Remus’ head flicks between watching the two as Sirius nods slightly at both, grin not leaving his face. James seems to be relishing the moment.

‘You won’t get the last one.’

‘Hmmm…’ It’s mock pondering, clear to the others. Remus goes to return to his homework, assuming James will drag it out for as long as possible, whether he knows or not. He wants to distract his mind from wondering about amortentia, wandering into the realms of what it means. ‘Well, I have it. Three, Moony.’

Remus gasps audibly, then looks down at Sirius. The grin drops from his face in surprise, but is replaced by a chuckle.

‘Prongs, you’ve outdone yourself. Three out of three. If only as much effort was going into that homework.’

Peter is outright gaping. James looks very pleased with himself. Remus isn’t sure whether he should leave the room that instant, only he can’t because Sirius’ head is still on his lap.

‘Me…?’ he mutters.

‘Don’t worry Moony, you smell nice,’ Sirius says quietly, then talks to James. ‘How did you know?’

James laughs. ‘You’re my best friend, we’re always together at school, and you lived with me all summer. I think I can tell who you’re most attracted to. Why do you think I send him to get you out of a mood?’

Remus thought his mental processes were recovering, but then James had added a whole extra layer.

‘Makes sense,’ says Peter. Sirius glares at him.

‘Stop calling me obvious. I’m not obvious. I’m mysterious.’

‘Your head’s in his lap.’

‘I am here,’ Remus says, because he feels he ought to say something.

‘Yes,’ says James, ‘but you weren’t in our potions class so you’re no use for this game.’

‘He smells tea, me, and I’ll say the library but he didn’t accidentally reveal that one.’ Finally, Sirius sits up, looking smug. James looks at him questioningly. ‘First lesson of term. Moony came to meet me, asked if it was a smell enhancing potion. Wasn’t hard to work out how that confusion came about.’

‘You knew about him, and about you, and you did nothing?’

‘Some of us have more tact than you, Prongsie. Some people want to be subtle and careful and think about what they’re doing.’

‘I thought you were oblivious when you kept asking him to meet you or draping yourself across him, but no, it was all part of your subtle and careful plan, clearly.’

Remus’ thoughts and words finally catch up with each other.

‘Padfoot. Outside. Now.’

Sirius is standing before Remus has a chance to put his homework down. James and Peter are laughing, but Remus simply follows Sirius out of the portrait hole.

‘You knew?’ he asks as soon as they’re both in a deserted corridor and out of earshot of the Fat Lady, who likes to spread secrets round the castle.

‘Well, you did tell me, kind of. Or you mean about me? It wasn’t difficult, I just gave the potion and sniff and went “ah, that makes sense”, because unlike you I can recognise famous potions.’

‘Why didn’t you say something?’ Remus’ voice is getting higher in pitch.

‘Like what? “Hey, Moony, I know the creepy love potion smells like me, don’t you think that’s significant?”’

‘Maybe “Hi Moony, I think you’re attractive and even James is aware of the fact, maybe you should know too.” Or is that too difficult?’

Sirius goes as if to pace, but stops himself.

‘You told me to think before I acted. To make sure people didn’t get hurt.’ He is almost shouting.

‘In life or death situations,’ says Remus, but he knows Sirius too well not to know what he’ll say next.

‘I didn’t want you to get hurt.’

Remus laughs. He can’t help himself. ‘You were trying to protect a werewolf’s emotions from the dangers of you, Sirius Black, who once didn’t even notice when two people asked him out at once.’

‘I was preoccupied! We’d rigged the corridor to erupt in flame any second! And that’s beside the point. I thought you should work out about your own amortentia thing before I did anything. I’d known before then, I had a head start.’

‘You knew before then?’

‘Oh, didn’t I make that clear?’

‘No, you bloody well didn’t.’

Sirius laughs and Remus can’t help but smile, despite trying to keep a stern look.

‘Well, I’d realised. But I thought, “leave it until you know what he feels,” and then, as I said, I wanted to let you figure shit out first. You like to consider things more than me. Stare out of the window into the rain or something.’

‘Me? You brood constantly. Sometimes I think you’re brooding about brooding.’

Sirius huffs and flicks his head back.

‘How dare you.’

They’re both grinning at each other now.

‘Right, well, you’ve realised and I’ve realised and you’re aware that I’ve realised, so how about I kiss you and then we go and face whatever taunting those two have in store for us and then go upstairs without them.’

‘But I haven’t done my amortent-’ Sirius starts with a smirk.

‘Copy James’.’

‘Fine. Only for you.’

Remus goes to say ‘you copied his transfiguration essay two days ago’, but the sight of Sirius’ fake-martyr face is enough for him to merely roll his eyes and lead the way back towards the Fat Lady. As they climb through the portrait hole, he turns back to look at Sirius and speaks, as deadpan as he can achieve.

‘I’m really on par with motorbike oil to you?’


End file.
